


Abby-rompecorazones-Clark

by ShippingThemAll



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThemAll/pseuds/ShippingThemAll
Summary: Buck no era un idiota, podía ver la forma en que sus miradas la seguían a todas partes...





	Abby-rompecorazones-Clark

Evan Buckley no era un idiota, podía ver la forma en que los ojos de Bobby y Chimney seguían a Abby siempre que ella iba a visitarlo a la estación. 

Desde el inicio, sin siquiera saber cómo lucía, Buck supo que Abby Clark era algo especial, con esa voz sedosa que podía iluminar sus peores días en el trabajo. Cuando la vio por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. Su imaginación no le había hecho justicia. Él nunca podría haber imaginado esa despampanante sonrisa, esos cálidos ojos, ese asombroso cabello, esos labios que parecían tan dulces...

Después de la cita de San Valentín las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, el "amigos por teléfono" simplemente no funcionaba cuando Abby necesitaba asegurarse personalmente de que Buck estaba bien, que su corazón seguía latiendo. Poco a poco, ambos estaban ayudando al otro para recuperarse de ese trauma. 

Sin embargo, y a pesar de verse todos los días, el estatus de su relación no había evolucionado. Buck seguía reprimiendo sus ganas de besarla hasta perder la conciencia y podía ver como Abby también se reprimía. Por el momento, era lo mejor que ambos podían hacer. 

El problema estaba con la forma en que sus compañeros la miraban. No es que se sintiera celoso, los comprendía perfectamente. Abby era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Su conflicto estaba en que ellos podrían brindarle lo que Buck no, su miedo a arruinar todo con ella aumentaba al saber que otros podrían ser mejores opciones. 

Pero no se daría por vencido, costara lo que costara, superaría su adicción, se convertiría en un mejor hombre. Por él y por Abby.  


End file.
